El Ocaso
by regamers10
Summary: ¿Qué haces después de tanto luchar y luchar arduamente hasta conseguir tu venganza? Sentarte en la parte más alta con tu ejército y ver el ocaso.


**N/A: Hola chicos, estaba continuando con las siguientes partes de mis fics pero me vi otra vez la película de Infinity War que me inspiró para hacer este one shot que había estado mucho tiempo en mi cabeza. Básicamente se trata de mi versión de cómo sería el final del súper subestimado fic "Héroes y Villanos" de El Rudo. Hay un par de soundtracks los cuáles recomiendo reproducir cuando se indique para que haya mejor disfrute de lectura y puedan ver a plenitud cómo era mi visión del final de ese fic. En fin, disfrútenlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Loud House así cómo los elementos del fic "Héroes y Villanos" son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños (Nickelodeon y El Rudo), lo demás es mío.**

Las batallas del bien contra el mal son cosa del día a día, ya sea desde una persona que se debate entre las dos opciones o en una guerra descomunal que involucra a varios seres luchando por sus propias creencias. Una cosa común en estos casos es que el bien salga ganando, tal vez no siempre gane el bien como ocurre en enfrentamientos pequeños pero en los grandes combates el bien era el que siempre ganaba.

Por ese conocimiento los héroes y villanos pensaban que aunque les cueste la vida lograrían salir victoriosos en esta batalla, pero lo que no sabían era que esto no se trataba de otro enfrentamiento entre el bien y el mal, sino de una cruzada entre la vida y la muerte. La vida defendida por la forjadora de vida (alias Linka Loud) y la muerte que busca propagarse a través del Dios Oscuro (alias Lincoln Loud). La pelea había sido estrepitosa y sumamente cruel, los dos bando lo dieron todo para alzarse con la victoria, usaron todas las tácticas que pudieran, usaron todo su arsenal de armas, trajeron aliados de otras dimensiones, invocaron poderes con el que otros solo soñaban y hasta en momentos dados tuvieron que improvisar y aunque los dos bandos era merecedores del triunfo solo uno pudo proclamarse como el firme ganador de la contienda. Y en este caso fue gracias a un sentimiento que nadie imaginaba que pudiese servir para ganar ni siquiera un combate, fue el bando que usó su locura y odio descomunal pero controlado para aplastar a todos sus enemigos, fue el bando que con su fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable saltó las adversidades y logró acabar con su rival cuando todo parecía perdido, fue el bando…de la muerte.

En el campo de batalla en que se enfrentaron los dos lados no había personas vivas, animales caminando o si quiera una planta buscando sol, solo había muerte en forma de cadáveres de personas que parecieron haber sufrido mucho antes de finalmente perecer. Los edificios que se alzaban en esa ciudad estaban partidos por la mitad y desprendían grandes columnas de humo, los cuerpos de agua estaban tintados de un rojo escarlatas y en donde flotaban varios cuerpos de personas carentes de vida. Los lugares públicos dónde solían circular personas, como el parque o la plaza, solo había muerte y destrucción como en toda la ciudad. Era oficial, la vida fue derrotada y los Heraldos del Fin acabaron con toda la vida de manera cruel y dolorosa en Royal Woods. Quizás hicieron lo mismo con el resto del mundo, quién sabe.

De entre todo esta destrucción en la que se convirtió Royal Woods se encontró a un chico recostado boca arriba que a simple vista parecía haber tenido una de las muertes más horribles por lo demacrada que se veía su cara descubierta de ese extraño traje, pero no solo era el único sobreviviente de toda esa masacre sino que se trataba del chico que había orquestado todo esto para extinguir a todo ser vivo en la tierra, Lincoln Loud o mejor conocido como "Grand Final". El Dios Oscuro despertó un tanto desorientado, aunque no sentía dolor gracias a sus nanobots sus piernas no respondían como deberían. Por lo que parecía la batalla final le dejó secuelas, se levantó como pudo del suelo pero las piernas no tenían la fuerza como para sostener su cuerpo y cayó a gatas. Reorientó los nanobots para que ayudaran a las piernas a poder levantar su cuerpo y poco a poco con algo de dificultad logró hacerlo. Al estar de pie se vio sorprendido por la imagen destruida de su ciudad natal, no podía creer que aquel pueblo en el que había vivido toda su vida estaba vuelto en llamas y repleto de cuerpos mutilados cuyas caras (las que aún la tenían) reflejaban miedo, dolor y agonía. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Acaso él fue el causante de todo esto? ¿Él…ganó?

Antes de que pudiera auto responderse sus preguntas vio a lo lejos a su ejército acercándose a toda prisa a dónde estaba él siendo dirigidos por la primera jerarca de los Heraldos del Fin, Death-Bringer (alias Bun-Bun). Se detuvieron todos al estar frente a él y la dirigente del grupo se le acercó para hablarle

-Amo, ¿está bien?-preguntó preocupada por el estado físico de su señor después de tal feroz batalla.

-Sí…estoy bien. Pero… ¿Qué…qué fue lo que pasó?

-Lo logró señor, usted ganó.

-Yo… ¿lo hice? ¿Cómo?

-Hicimos varios batallones mientras usted se encargaba de la traidora de Death-Point, uno se enfrentó a los héroes y la fuerza de seguridad, otro se enfrentaron a los villanos de la asociación, otro se enfrentó a Purifier y al ejército de la humanidad y un último se enfrentó a los Dioses Guerreros. Mientras estaba distraída logré acabar con la forjadora de vida con un zarpazo-dijo Death-Bringer.

-Acabé con Purifier y su ejército y mis máquinas acabaron los Dioses Guerreros- dijo Kaah'Narak, una de las jerarcas más nuevas pero de las que mayor evolución han tenido en esta semana.

-Todos los Heraldos del Fin hicieron una contribución fundamental para acabar con nuestros enemigos, pero ninguno de ellos se compara a su extraordinario desempeño al enfrentarse a la jerarca traidora Carol Pingrey-dijo uno de los Heraldos.

-En su enfrentamiento contra Carol los dos en un comienzo se sacaban poca diferencia, pero su mal estado físico le jugó en contra y la traidora parecía tener la ventaja. Después de un tiempo ella lanzó una de sus famosas bombas de aire comprimido pero este era el más fuerte que había formado, usted respondió usando toda la energía que le quedaba para formar un orbe de la muerte. Los dos colisionaron en el medio del campo con tanta fuerza que si uno de los dos llegaba a fallar el cruce prácticamente podía considerarse como el perdedor. Fue parejo por un tiempo pero después su fuerza empezó a flaquear señor y se hincó en una rodilla. Creo que no fui el único en pensar que usted esta vez iba a perder en serio, ¿o sí?-dijo un Heraldo más grande que los demás y con un cuerpo más voluptuoso.

Ninguno de los Heraldos podía negar eso, les costaba creer que su dios estuvo a punto de perder la vida y ya estaban por seguir las órdenes de su nuevo jefe.

-Pero cuando estaba dado por perdido usted no se rindió ante las adversidades y logró levantarse. Miró a su contrincante con una mirada tan determinante y fría que hasta reflejaba hielo en sus retinas, nos heló la sangre incluso a nosotros y no es exageración. Soltó el grito más potente que se había escuchado en este mundo y sacó las fuerzas de dónde no había para vencer a su rival y arrojarlo dentro del pozo de lava en donde hasta ahora se escucha sus gritos de dolor y sufrimiento. Luego de eso se desmayó por el esfuerzo, ante tal muestra de poder de su parte lo menos que podíamos hacer para considerarnos dignos de estar entre sus filas era terminar lo que usted con tanta determinación había empezado, reducimos a cenizas a todos nuestros enemigos y acabamos a todos los seres vivos de este miserable planeta de la peor forma que se nos pudiera ocurrir.

-…Yo… ¿en verdad lo hice?

-Sí señor y no solo eso, nos demostró a todos que en verdad es el ser más poderoso de este universo sin tener poderes, acaba de recordarnos a todos por qué elegimos seguirlo en primer lugar. Usted también le probó al universo que en verdad…es un dios-dijo su más fiel sirviente Death-Bringer-¡GLORIA AL ÚNICO Y VERDADERO DIOS OSCURO! ¡EL SER MÁS PODEROSO QUE HA EXISTIDO EN LA HISTORIA! ¡DICHOSOS AQUELLOS QUE RESPIRAN SU AIRE CERCA DE ÉL! ¡PRIVILEGIADOS AQUELLOS QUE PUEDEN VER LA MAGNITUD DE SU PODER! ¡HONRADOS AQUELLOS QUE GANARON SU CONFIANZA PARA FORMAR PARTE DE SUS FILAS Y ACABAR CON TODOS SUS ENEMIGOS!-gritó la primera jerarca con fervor y adoración y se arrodilló frente a su dios.

-¡GLORIA AL DIOS OSCURO!-todos los Heraldos adoraron a Lincoln y se arrodillaron frente a él.

El peliblanco no podía creer esto, ya estaba acostumbrado a ver a sus súbditos adorándolo y se había preparado mucho para extinguir la vida en este mundo, pero lo que no podía creer era que siguiera vivo para este momento. Según sus cálculos, por todo el esfuerzo que realizó tanto mental como físico y el gran avance que había hecho la escarcha dentro de su ser ya debería estar muerto consumido totalmente por la enfermedad, no debería estar vivo para ver el fruto de su esfuerzo pero por alguna extraña razón lo estaba para ver su venganza cumplida.

Extrañado por eso empezó a tocar su pecho en busca de la escarcha pero…no la sentía. No le era difícil sentir ese frío en su pecho en el pasado pero ahora que la buscaba no estaba ahí, es como si hubiera…desaparecido. ¿Será eso? ¿Después de toda una vida de sufrimiento al fin se había librado de su castigo injusto? ¿La escarcha finalmente se habrá…ido? Hizo una prueba buscando un recuerdo feliz, eligió el abrazo que le dio Loni en su primer encuentro y por primera vez en su vida sintió una sensación cálida en el pecho sin ser opacada después por un frío mortal. Lo hizo, se deshizo de la escarcha. Se sentía tan…tan…no podía describirlo, hacía tanto que no se sentía tan bien que ya ni sabía cómo se llamaba este sentimiento tan agradable que experimentaba. Lo único que pudo hacer después de recibir esta grata sorpresa era llorar, un llanto primeramente silencioso y luego un poco más emocional. La primera jerarca al ver esto se levantó completamente y por instinto abrazó a su dios para que llorara en su hombro, no sabía de dónde salió esa reacción pero parecía ser lo más conveniente de momento.

-Amo, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Está bien?-preguntó preocupada por su señor.

Lincoln se separó del hombro de su sirviente y la miró con los ojos llorosos.

-S-se fue…se fue…

-¿Qué se fue señor?

-L-la escarcha…finalmente se fue.

La jerarca en forma de conejo humanoide quedó perpleja con esta revelación, como todos los jerarcas sabía que su amo padecía de una condición con la cual cualquier muestra de afecto que reciba o recuerde recibir le hacía daño, también es consciente de que los famosos nanobots que le permitieron triunfar en su venganza fueron concebidos primeramente para luchar contra ese maleficio con resultados infructuosos. Si había algo a lo que su amo no podía vencer por mucho que haya luchado es la escarcha, el saber que la había vencido hizo algo también que parecía imposible…que ella aumente su nivel de devoción a su dios.

Dio la vuelta para ver a sus compañeros Heraldos y les habló.

-Hermanos heraldos, nuestro amo y señor…acaba de vencer a la escarcha.

La misma reacción tuvieron algunos de los jerarcas y las tropas presentes, otros simplemente creyeron que habían escuchado mal.

-¿Podría repetir?

-Dije que…Grand Final-Death-Bringer tomó la mano de Lincoln y la alzó arriba como si fuese un boxeador victorioso-¡VENCIÓ A LA ESCARCHA!

Ante tal alegre noticia los heraldos empezaron a celebrar y a tirarle porras a su amos, una vez más había comprobado ante ellos que era el ser más poderoso de la historia y tenía que ser celebrado como tal. Ante tanta euforia empezaron a entonar cánticos.

-¡GRAND FINAL!-empezó a cantar Kaah'Narak.

-¡INVENCIBLE!-le siguieron los otros alzando los puños al aire con intensidad.

-¡GRAND FINAL!

-¡INVENCIBLE!

-¡GRAND FINAL!

-¡INVENCIBLE!

-¡GRAND FINAL!

-¡INVENCIBLE!

Durante los cánticos de adoración de sus súbditos Lincoln no había dejado de llorar un solo momento, toda la presión y frustración que había estado aguantado toda su vida se desprendían de él en forma de esas cálidas lágrimas. Finalmente todo había terminado para él, todo por lo que había luchado por años le había rendido frutos, tantos altibajos en el camino y pudo al final reclamar su recompensa, tanto por lo que había sangrado pudo ser cumplido. Lo logró, él logró vencerlos a todos aun cuando parecía imposible. Él…ganó. Dejó de llorar un momento para disfrutar su momento, cuando su mano soltó la de su sirviente de pronto sus piernas ya no podían responder más y se desplomó en el suelo.

Los heraldos detuvieron sus alabanzas y se acercaron a su caído líder, Death-Bringer al estar más cerca de él le agarró la cabeza y la reposó en su regazo.

-Amo… ¿ahora qué le pasa?

-¿No es obvio?...estoy muriendo.

-Pero... eso no puede ser, usted venció la escarcha todos lo vimos.

-Sí, pero su trabajo ya está hecho. Todos estos años de exposición me dejaron muy debilitado, ni mis nanobots pueden hacer algo para salvarme. Es mejor así, mi única meta era hacer sufrir a la vida como me hizo sufrir a mí. Después cumplir con eso, ¿qué más le queda por hacer a esta pobre alma atormentada?

Sus palabras aunque sabias y serenas no tranquilizaron a su ejército, después de verlo enfrentar a los enemigos más poderosos del universo y salir victorioso en su último enfrentamiento aceptar la mortalidad de su supremo líder era imposible para los heraldos.

-No… ¡No! ¡Usted no puede morir! ¡Es un dios!

-Death-Bringer…debes saber que…hasta un dios puede morir. ¿No ves que matamos a varios hoy? Pero a mí…ya llegó mi hora.

-Pero…pero…señor, ¿qué es lo que haremos sin usted?-preguntó Kaah'Narak que se cuestionaba su futuro como heraldo sin su dios.

Lincoln las miró a ambas un momento, compadecido le habló de su plan para ellos.

-Vayan a vivir a otro lado…y hagan lo que quiera. No importa si deciden vivir una vida pacífica…o si quieren seguir siendo guerreros, yo los estaré apoyando en…en donde sea que esté. Ustedes…ya no son mis súbditos, son mis hijos. Mi legado. Un padre debe saber que debe dejar que sus hijos sigan su propio camino…para que puedan vivir su vida a su manera y puedan ser felices.

-Amo-habló uno de los Heraldos que se encontraban cerca de Lincoln-creo que hablo por todos al decir que lo que queremos hacer es seguir engrandeciendo tu leyenda. Queremos seguir conquistando las civilizaciones en todos los rincones del universo y establecer nuestra superioridad y nuestra supremacía absoluta frente a todos ellos, todo en tu nombre.

-…No lo hagan por mí. Háganlo por ustedes.

-Lo haremos, por todos los Heraldos. Incluyéndolo a usted, señor-replicó Death-Bringer.

-Bien, eso está bien. Pero antes de que se vayan…quiero que me hagan un favor.

-Lo que sea por usted, amo.

-Quiero…que se queden un rato…y miren el ocaso conmigo. Por favor.

Los Heraldos estaban confundidos, esperaban que la petición fuese la de erradicar toda la vida del universo haciéndolos sufrir mucho al igual como lo hicieron en la tierra, pero el que les pidiera solo ver el atardecer con él era simplemente extraño. No obstante no cuestionarían la voluntad de su señor, si quería ver el ocaso con ellos se encargarían de que así fuese.

/

(Porch, soundtrack de Avengers: Infinity War)

Lo llevaron a la colina más alta del parque de Royal Woods, el erradicar las plantas era una prioridad mínima de los Heraldos del fin razón por la cual esa zona del parque estaba aislada de la destrucción de la ciudad. Al estar en la parte más alta, Lincoln fue sentado en forma cuidadosa por su fiel compañera Death-Bringer quien se sentó atrás de él para que su cabeza reposara en su pecho. A su derecha tuvo el privilegio de sentarse la nueva jerarca Kaah'Narak, a su izquierda se sentó uno de los jerarcas de alto rango. Uno a uno fueron sentándose los miembros del batallón más poderoso que ha existido y que ha acabado con toda humanidad para acompañar a su líder en sus últimos momentos de vida viendo el ocaso.

Lincoln contemplaba maravillado la majestuosa vista que tenía enfrente. El Sol ocultándose por el lindero de las montañas dejaba en lo que se divisaba un cielo colorido amalgamado perfectamente con zonas en amarillo, naranja, púrpura y muy al fondo de un azul oscuro, ninguno de los colores se sobreponía al otro permitiendo al observador ver una imagen ordenada del Sol ocultándose en el horizonte del mundo. Desde la edad de piedra el hombre siempre ha disfrutado de estas bellas imágenes que ha brindado la naturaleza desde sus comienzos. Lincoln jamás se permitió contemplar plenamente estas imágenes por culpa de la escarcha, pero ahora que ya no está puede hacer. Y le gustaba.

-Es…es hermoso.

-Sí…lo es-respondió Death-Bringer. No sabía si lo dijo para complacer a su amo o si de verdad estaba fascinada con la vista, pero si podía decir que este momento con su amo y sus compañeros heraldos era inolvidable.

-Amo, ¿por qué los humanos siempre les ha gustado ver el atardecer?-se permitió preguntar curiosa Kaah'Narak.

-Porque…es la manera más hermosa de decir…cuándo se acaba un día. El ocaso es como un mal día, uno pudo haber sufrido toda las horas anteriores…pero cuando llega este preciado momento, se sabe que todo ese sufrimiento se terminó. Y cuando llega este momento uno siente serenidad…tranquilidad y…paz. Recuerden este momento por siempre, hijos míos. Por una vez en su vida dejen de lados esos sentimientos negativos como el odio, la ira, el fanatismo hacia mí y sienta esa sensación cálida…que se acumula en su pecho y que le es brindada por este bello ocaso. La verdadera recompensa en un triunfo no está en ver a tus enemigos caer en llamas…sino en sentir esa sensación del ocaso, después de una dura batalla.

-¿Y usted qué siente amo?

-¿Yo?-antes de responder sintió las lágrimas acumuladas deslizarse lentamente sobre su rostro, seguían siendo igual de cálidas que las anteriores pero éstas eran más reconfortantes porque las que las producían era una emoción que no experimentaba desde hacía bastantes años-Felicidad.

Ante esta respuesta Death-Bringer le tomó su mano con suavidad, inhaló lo más tranquilo que pudo y luego exhaló para dejar escapar todo ese aire, al hacerlo sintió esa sensación de paz y felicidad de la que hablaba su amo hace un momento, y le gustó. Lo demás heraldos imitaron su acción y también lo sintieron. Se permitieron dejar de lado todas las demás emociones para vivir este último momento con su amo.

Antes de fallecer, en sus últimos momentos de vida Lincoln pudo hacer de forma natural algo no había hecho jamás en su vida desde que dejó de ser un bebé…esbozar una leve sonrisa. Una sonrisa que reflejaba una serena paz y una absoluta felicidad. Era feliz de que todo su sufrimiento finalmente haya terminado. Con esto su agarre de la mano se hizo cada vez más débil hasta que finalmente se fue de este mundo…con una auténtica sonrisa.

/

(Infinity war min 2:18-2:36, soundtrack de Avengers: Infinity War)

Aparece en un fondo verde el logo de The Loud House con la siguiente inscripción.

**The Loud House: Héroes y Villanos.**

Con las últimas notas del piano el logotipo fue desvaneciendo poco a poco y con la última nota…desapareció por completo.

**N/A: Y bien, espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben que los favs, follows y reviews son siempre bienvenidos y apreciado. Espero verlos en la próxima con alguno de los fics que tengo pendiente. Adiós**


End file.
